


Nevira and the Harpies

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Nevira the Vampire [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Harpy, Intersex, Monster Girl, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Looking to sate her urges, Nevira dresses up fierce and heads out into the night.  Finding very few prospects in town, she follows loud music off into the nearby woods and is delighted to find the source; harpies.  In the end, our vampire friend satisfies a certain kind of hunger.





	Nevira and the Harpies

Red lipstick, tight black tanktop, and a red miniskirt. Damn, was Nevira lookin' fine. And feelin' fine too, she thought as she looked herself over in the mirror, hands running up her own body with a titillating murmur. She smiled big at her reflection, fangs and all, happy that the old wives' tale about vampires not being able to see themselves in the mirror wasn't true. With one last slap of her own ass as she was walking away, Nevira left her room behind and leapt gracefully from her window onto the neighboring rooftops.

It was chilly, but not enough to make her regret wearing such revealing clothing. Though her chest was cold with no bra, the miniskirt was pretty roomy down below and offered protection against any interlopers figuring out her secret. That is, if she didn't want them to. Usually, if Nevira's cock was discovered, it was because she was about to bury it in some cute girl's fine ass. Memories of her recent run-ins with satyrs, kobolds, and werewolves put a gleeful and mischievous smile on her face as she bounded from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the streets for a potential fuck. When nobody caught her eye, the vampire simply shrugged and scampered off into the wilderness to claim her prize for the night.

A longing need filled her from top to bottom, or rather canine to cock, as both Nevira's hungers were begging to be fulfilled. She found herself debating, as she hung one-handed from the top of a tree, whether to catch an animal first for a light meal or head straight for the music she could hear streaming out of the forest. Something about the cute, bubbly feminine voices joining the tune caught her attention and the vampire rather quickly made up her mind. The rolling of tires caught her attention and, leaping down from the tree to the ground below, she sneakily hitched a ride on the back of an RV into the woods. The tunes from earlier were barely audible over the music blaring from the speakers inside, but she kept a sharp ear out and found they were indeed getting closer to her goal.

Smoothly stepping off the back of the vehicle and watching it disappear down the path, the vampire cupped a hand to her ear and listened for the music. It returned even louder than before and she smirked before bounding off toward it. Making her way through some open paths and lonely campgrounds, Nevira let her mind wander with fantasies of what she might find and the beautiful voices filling her ears. Unaware of just how close she was getting thanks to the vivid imagining, the vampire stepped around a large tree into a clearing and found herself walking up to an old pickup truck. There was a campfire burning away about 20 feet in front of the vehicle, around which sat two pale women dressed in flowy tie-dyed sundresses. One of them bore a wide-brimmed straw hat that sat upon her long, messy pale-blond hair and the other sported a multicolored bandana set slightly off-kilter on her forehead. The girls turned to see Nevira, still singing their bubbly tune alongside the soft acoustic guitar music pouring out of their truck’s speakers.

“Hey,” Nevira called as she stepped closer, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of herself. The music was infectious, and she could feel it seeping it and gently drowning out her own thoughts. The girl sporting the bandana stood up and stopped singing, a wide grin appearing on her face as she approached the vampire. Nevira could feel her muscles start to slack a little as she got closer, even as her cock hung rock-hard beneath her skirt.

“Hi there Friend,” the girl spoke sweetly as she approached, her voice pricking Nevira’s ears like a lovely tune. She reached up and took the vampire’s hands, her own almost completely covered by the long sleeves of her overly-large dress.

“Come on and sit with us, we’ll have a lovely night.”

Nevira just nodded. On one hand, she could tell something was off about these women; her vampiric senses gave her a heightened awareness of magical charms which, despite her having missed earlier, were going crazy right now. Secondly, these girls were really cute and she was really horny. She allowed herself to be led over to the fire, where she took a seat on a cooler full of drinks. The two women quickly moved their cloth folding chairs, setting up on either side of Nevira and getting very close. The sunhat-wearing girl passed her a beer and she took it, downing it quickly in an attempt to show off while appreciating the sudden company. As the fire burned on into the night, they sang along together and periodically downed more and more alcohol together.

It wasn’t long before Nevira figured out her flirting was being reciprocated. A soft giggle, a catch in the voice, a hand gently setting on top of hers; these girls were into her, for sure. She wondered with a smirk how they’d react to her endurance later, and whether or not she’d let them get away with trying to cast charms on her all night. Despite being aware of the magic at play, the vampire was definitely letting loose and enjoying herself. As one of the girls stood up and bent over to stoke the fire, she made her first move.

The bandana-wearing girl let out a soft gasp as Nevira’s hand lightly groped her ass. She looked back over her shoulder with what the vampire could only describe as a wanting expression, with half-lidded eyes and a smug grin. Nevira kept her hands busy, one firmly groping the woman’s ass while the other played along her neighbor’s thighs. She was about to move in for the kill, her hand wandering ever so close to that much-needed treasure, when the girl in front of her turned around and started to lift up her dress. Eyes firmly plastered on the prize, Nevira watched as the long billowy sundress came up and over the girl’s curvy figure. The first thing she noticed were the talons the girl had for feet, then up the legs a covering of silvery feathers which led to the naked sex hiding between her thick thighs. Up the torso was mostly human, until the feathery arms which were draped with wings that poofed out once the dress was removed. A new, dangerous-looking glint could be seen in the girl’s keen, suddenly-silver eyes.

“Magic dresses?” Nevira questioned, her voice hitching a bit from nervousness. Well, that and her dick was rock-fucking-hard right now.

“A girl’s gotta eat,” the woman teased, striding up to Nevira rather boldly. The vampire’s combat instincts kicked in and she felt the sudden rush of adrenaline, leaning forward as if to get up and fight. However, before she could take a step off the cooler, a warm voice whispered in her ear.

“Don’t you want to eat too?”

That moment of pause was enough for the woman in front of her to put a hand on Nevira’s shoulder and push, sending her rolling off the cooler and onto the grass with a goofy cry. She felt a thud on her chest and the girl was there, wearing nothing but a bandana, her exposed pussy right in Nevira’s face. The vampire got one good look at the juicy, dripping sex before the harpy rolled her hips forward and planted her crotch right on Nevira’s face. With a soft groan, Nevira let her tongue hang out, tasting the sweet sex as her nostrils filled with the musky scent coming off of it. She reached up and grasped two handfuls of the harpy’s ass, pushing and pulling along with the woman’s thrusts as she started bucking her hips. The harpy’s voice caught mid-gasp and cracked before she let out a loud, startled cry of pleasure; she hadn’t expected Nevira to go for her clit that hard and fast.

The vampire greedily licked and groped, her own hips slowly rolling up and down with need as she listened to the beautiful song of the harpy’s voice above her, gorgeous and blissful even without the charming spells woven into the cries of pleasure. She felt a hand slide along each of her thighs, feathers tickling their sides. The hands pushed up towards her crotch and lifted the skirt, and Nevira could hear the soft, pleased gasp of discovery as the black panties polka-dotted red strained to keep her erect cock from ripping through the fabric. A hand grasped the bulge and pushed back and forth across it, groping and massaging the hard flesh through the soft fabric. Fingers curled around the waistband of her panties and the cool autumn air brushed against her cock and sack as they were exposed to the moonlight. 

“Black panties, I wonder if you planned for this?” the second harpy asked, as if she needed to, before taking it into her mouth. Soft, pouty lips slid over the head of Nevira’s cock and sent her legs shaking as they slowly covered every inch. Nevira’s dick wasn’t huge by any standard, so the clearly-experienced harpy had no trouble taking it all the way to the base and kissing the vampire’s balls. She felt like her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head, with one beautiful harpy riding her face while the other sucked her cock. The woman sucking her dick got into it very fast, giving off cute girlish moans as her mouth slid over every inch. She picked up the pace, hot saliva spreading across the flesh as she sucked down hard and savored the taste of needy dick. 

“Oh yes, right there darling,” the harpy up top cooed, her voice lilting with delight as she rocked her hips. She reached up with one hand and placed it onto her own forehead, the other tussled up in Nevira’s hair as she greedily humped her face. Her lewd pussy was absolutely dripping, the juices that weren’t eagerly licked up mixing with Nevira’s saliva and cascading down her chin. The vampire’s senses were going on overload as she got slowly lost in the magic of the harpy’s voice, the pleasure of the wet mouth sliding along her cock, and the thick musky need coating her lips. She managed to keep her eyes open and admire the beauty of the woman on top of her, her small perky tits bouncing as she eagerly bucked her hips, the soft silver wisps of hair tracing an outline around her pussy, and her expression of pure bliss and relief sitting on her cute face.

“Ah! Ah, yeah, yeah right there! Oh fuck!” The harpy continued to cry out in pleasure, but Nevira felt the lips of her second lover leave her cock and heard the hiss of a chiding voice.

“Delilah! Language!”

The harpy sitting on her face reached up and clapped a hand to her mouth, looking embarrassed to have been caught saying something naughty apparently. Nevira could barely hold the laughter in as she watched her expression change to that of a child who’d just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“S-sorry, Jade. Oh- ah!- oh HECK!” she corrected, her attempt skewed with actual hitches of pleasure as the vampire between her legs continued assaulting her sensitive spots.

“That’s better,” came a soft murmur from below, and whatever snickering Nevira may have been doing quickly stopped as the skillful blowjob resumed. She could feel the mounting pressure building up down below, a hot tension racking her loins as the girl on top of her kept grinding away with reckless pleasure. She took great “care” in keeping her balanced, both hands groping and kneading the thick butt attached to those curvy thighs. She felt the flicker of a tiny, feathered tail just above the girl’s ass and blushed, unable to cope with how cute that was. A tight squeeze from her thighs and a series of high-pitched cries, and Nevira was reasonably certain she’d just rocked this young thing’s mind. The way her tongue was stirring up the harpy’s insides, Nevira was making her juices much thicker and creamier as they came down across her lips and chin. She could feel the girl squirming atop her face, trying desperately to get the vampire to stop licking while she was still thrashing about in the hot pleasure of her orgasm.

A few moments later, both hands firmly plastered on Nevira’s face as she lifted herself up, the harpy managed to recover.

“O-okay, I need this.” The harpy slowly removed herself from the vampire’s body and turned around, giving Nevira an excellent view of that thick ass and dripping cunt. She licked her lips as she watched Delilah step over and squat down on top of her cock, nudging Jade aside and lining her pussy up with it. With a slow, shuddering gasp, the harpy took in Nevira’s cock until her butt bumped against the vampire’s hips.

“Ah, fu- I mean, heck yeah. That’s what I neEED!” her voice cracked as Nevira gave a hard, sudden thrust of her hips. She bumped the girl roughly enough that she bounced, her curvy ass jiggling in a lovely fashion as it smacked back down onto her only support; the vampire’s cock. The harpy couldn’t really object as Nevira kept thrusting, and only returned with equal veracity as she hungrily rocked her hips down against her. The tight, hot wetness of the harpy’s well-prepared cunt was unbelievable, and Nevira quickly found herself unable to stop moving her hips as she fucked her like an animal. The other harpy removed her dress and turned around to face Nevira as she, or rather he, got down to straddle the vampire’s face. A cute, curvy dick sat in Nevira’s face and cause her eyes to open wide.

“W-wait, hang on I’m-“

The harpy used the opening- literally- to shove the tip of his cock into Nevira’s mouth, muffling her with his rather diminutive but flavorful shaft. The boy’s dick was just as heavy with need and scent as Delilah’s pussy was, and despite herself Nevira found that it was better to be there than to not. In fact, as the boy started to let out girlish moans of pleasure and hums of delight, she realized he was a lot cuter than she usually found boys. Rather than waste time with matters of sexuality she decided to have some fun comparing. One hand snaked down to grab Delilah’s thick ass, using it as leverage to push and have more resistance as she fucked her senseless. The other came up and grasped Jade’s curvy butt, which he took as encouragement and began thrusting his cock further and further into Nevira’s mouth until she was unintentionally kissing his balls. His dick was perhaps only five or six inches long, but the vampire found herself loving it and its thick girth, and the cute curve which rather nicely filled her mouth and slid along her tongue. She earned herself a nice gasp as a finger slid over the harpy’s ass, teasing him as she fucked his friend.

Things were getting hotter as they fucked by the fire, the orange light and wafting heat giving the entire scene a dream-like feel alongside the magically-charming voices of her lovers. Nevira found herself slipping in and out of a haze, her senses racked with pleasure and heady musk that occasionally became so intense she started to lose control of her voice. Soft cracks and hitches turned her usually-cocky, raspy voice into something more embarrassing, and the vampire found herself blushing rather often as she and the harpies took turns fucking moans out of each other. With Jade still greedily straddling and fucking her face, Delilah eagerly riding her cock to multiple orgasms, and her own body revolting against her usual self-control, Nevira found herself drifting off with ecstasy rolling over her entire body.

Nevira's vision came back as she felt the hot relief of tension only an orgasm could provide, cum spurting out of her cock and filling the tight mess of a pussy she was buried deep inside of. The harpy on top of her cried out in a siren-song of pleasure, her voice warbling and lilting with every twitch of the cock inside her. She sang blissfully as the vampire emptied her nuts inside, milky beads of cum sliding down Nevira's shaft with every desperate thrust of the harpy's hips. The vampire focused her eyes in the momentary lapse of magic song, her mind briefly able to home in on something other than raw pleasure, particularly the harpy's beautiful face as she came all over her cock. This view was quickly replaced, however, with the close-up of a lewd, dripping pussy as the silver-feathered woman angled herself over the vampire. Nevira was barely able to catch her breath as the sweat-slick lips lowered down against her own, and she began to inhale the thick musk of the harpy's need before her tongue plunged roughly into her lewd cunt.

Jade had shifted away, sliding himself between Nevira’s legs and lifting them up onto his slender shoulders. She could feel the soft feathers against her calves and thighs as they brushed against his foliage, and it only added to the myriad of strange (if not new) sensations as she felt the pressure and heat of a slick cock pressing against her asshole. Nevira had long-since given up on complaining, especially with the cum-slick pussy currently pressed against her mouth, and so didn’t protest as Jade pushed his cock inside of her. Thanks to a few nights with some satyrs whose names she couldn’t remember, he found it a bit easier than expected to thrust his dick inside of her, and smugly smiled.

“Oh, you vampires,” he chided, and Nevira could feel the burning shame dressing her cheeks, “always so decadent in your pleasures. I’m sure you’re new to none of this, but I hope we leave an impression.”

Nevira blushed deeply as she felt his hips bump up against her ass before he began to move, slow steady thrusts making sure she felt every inch of his cock every time. Something about being chided and teased while fucked, and the dripping cunt smearing her own cum all over her mouth and tongue, just really got her going. She started to moan, muffled and high-pitched, against Delilah’s pussy as Jade fucked her. Her ass became quickly used to him and the hot, full feeling of his cock inside it. She could hear him gasping and panting as he picked up the pace, wrapping an arm around her leg while his other hand fell to play with her spent cock. It was slick with cum and pussy juices, half-hard and refusing to go fully soft with the pleasure still piling into her. He took it between his fingers and admired the shape and heft, larger than his own and so recently emptied inside his friend.

“I do love this cock,” he murmured, bringing another tinge of pleasure to Nevira as she figured she’d just tangle with all this confusion later on her own. For now, she just focused on the heady pleasures and sensations, as well as the rapid hardening of her own dick as it enjoyed the attention.

“L-language! Ah!” called out Delilah, and Jade’s cheeks went red. Both of the harpies were getting more ecstatic, their hips moving faster and more desperately as they used Nevira’s body for pleasure. The vampire could feel Jade’s hips slapping up against her tight ass, the loud and lewd sounds of sex echoing out into the night air alongside their charming feminine voices. Her cock stood fully erect and tingling with pleasure, occasionally twitching as she craved more. The curvy thighs on either side of her head squeezed down every few moments as Delilah moaned, and Nevira found herself rather enjoying being the center of attention again.

“I-I’m gonna…!” Jade warned, both arms now grasping the legs on his shoulders as he picked up the pace again. His thrusts were erratic and desperate, his shaky hips loudly smacking against Nevira as his pleasure threatened to spill over. Without shame, or perhaps only a little, Nevira cried out against the wispy hair pressed against her lips.

“Fucking fill me!”

Both harpies gasped at the vulgar language and, as if on cue, both of them began to shake and quiver with hot ecstasy as it racked their bodies. Nevira felt the thick, hot sensation of cum filling her ass as Jade needily fucked her, only to stop a few thrusts in as it began to overwhelm him. She bit her lip and cried out, her raspy voice raising up into the air alongside the harpies’ as her cock began to twitch and spurt with a needy orgasm, hot cum spilling out over itself in little rivulets. She could feel the boy’s cock twitching inside her with each thick spray of cum, slowly filling her with a blissful warmth as her whole body shook with pleasure. On top, Delilah’s pussy tightened and she began to grind in short desperate thrusts against Nevira’s mouth, the harpy screaming with ecstasy. As their bodies slowly came to rest, chests heaving and cocks dripping with cum, the three slowly caught their breath together.

“Time for round… I think four?” Delilah offered. Nevira gulped.

It was hours later when Nevira came out of the hazy pleasure, her skin feeling funny and tingly. A soft voice was whispering in her ear, tickling the sensitive skin with warm breath.

“You’d better get home before you die,” she heard. Her eyes snapped open and the vampire hopped to her feet, looking out over the horizon. To her horror, the sky was becoming softly brighter with the coming of morning. The still-nude and messy harpies watched with smirks as, in record time, Nevira put her clothes back on and turned to leave. She gave a look back to her lovers and blew a kiss, trying to look cool as she went to head back home.

“Want a ride?” Jade called.

Nevira turned to look at their ride; an old pickup truck with admittedly very tinted back windows. She nodded and hopped into the back seat, where Jade joined her as Delilah got up front to drive. Halfway down the road, ducking between the seats to hide from even remote rays of sunlight, Nevira found Jade’s cock teasing her lips as he sat in front of her. She looked up and found him grinning eagerly, his cock smelling like sweat and cum and Delilah’s pussy. 

“Round six on the way?” he asked, a hint of excitement belying what would otherwise sound like a joke. Nevira just grinned, reached up, and gently grasped his dick.

“Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. New fics every Saturday. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
